


your taste is so inviting (now i'm living in a dream)

by snowfallen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, kind of but theres not much, no actual anal sex, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>What are you doing?" Josh asked when seeing Tyler had followed him into the bathroom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Showering with you. What does it look like?" Tyler snorted, hanging his towel on a hook attached to the wall and began taking his shorts off. Josh looked around, fingers tapping against the waistband of his own shorts, "Come on, we used to shower together a lot when we were younger. What's different now?"</em>
</p>
<p>Or, Josh and Tyler take a shower together after a muddy game of soccer and Josh can't fathom why he suddenly wants to put his dick in his best friend's asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your taste is so inviting (now i'm living in a dream)

**Author's Note:**

> so my birthday's coming up and i treated myself to writing filthy shower sex. enjoy.

The feeling of hot water brings Josh back to reality. He had blacked out, vision becoming blurry and his head feeling dizzy. It wasn't a matter of fainting, no. It was a matter of his best friend being in front of him in the shower.

It takes everything not to look downwards of Tyler's backside and just lightly drag the pads of his fingers down the muscles. To drop to his knees as he goes lower and grab Tyler's ass, pulling the cheeks apart and eating his best friend out right under the hot water.

He's glad that the water's hot, but he's also burning up. If it weren't for the scolding hot water, his skin wouldn't be red and he wouldn't have an excuse for his blood red cheeks. But his cloudy mind and dirty thoughts are making the heat intensify for him.

"Can you hand me the soap, please?" Tyler asks quietly. Josh swallows and hums, grabbing the soap and giving it to the boy in front of him, "Thank you," Tyler mumbles shyly.

The room is suddenly more steamy than before. He can see it coming from his and Tyler's skin.

"Yeah," Josh whispers in reply.

He doesn't understand why this is awkward for him. From the ages of thirteen to fifteen they had taken plenty of showers together, always leaving swimming trunks on until they reached fifteen. But even back then, they laughed and they talked without it being silent. Now they're both seventeen and they're more experienced with _things_ and it is _definitely_ way different than before.

He silently curses himself for suggesting earlier that he and Tyler play soccer outside during the rain. Of course, they had slipped and gotten very muddy. When they came inside, Josh's mom had sent them inside to shower.

_"What are you doing?" Josh asked when seeing Tyler had followed him into the bathroom._

_"Showering with you. What does it look like?" Tyler snorted, hanging his towel on a hook attached to the wall and began taking his shorts off. Josh looked around, fingers tapping against the waistband of his own shorts, "Come on, we used to shower together a lot when we were younger. What's different now?"_

_"We're not fifteen anymore. It'll be awkward," Josh defended weakly. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked forward to take Josh's shorts off for him. Josh sputtered incoherent mumbling, stepping away when his shirt and boxers were the only items he was clothed in._

_"Only if you make it awkward," Tyler poked his tongue out and took his shirt and boxers off, turning on the shower and pulled the curtain aside, "Join me if you wish, or waste water, doesn't really matter," He said._

_Josh huffed and looked in the mirror questioning himself. He tossed his shirt off and tugged his boxers off, hopping in the shower behind Tyler._

So now they're here.

It's deadly quiet, Josh would be sweating if the water wasn't already pouring against his skin. His nerves are sky high, and he doesn't know why he agreed to showering with Tyler. Tyler knows he's gay, and if he thinks that Josh wouldn't be affected by his fine ass just because they're friends, then he's damn wrong. Josh is even more affected because of the fact that they're friends.

He gets knocked out of his thoughts when Tyler reaches back with the soap and twists his head to the side to look at Josh slightly, "Can you wash my back?" He asks politely.

Josh nods, taking the soap and gently placing his free hand on Tyler's shoulder while the other scrubs the shoulder that he isn't holding onto. He presses the soap against the skin lightly, afraid to hurt Tyler. It's a big contrast to when they were playing sports earlier, Josh wanting to defeat Tyler in any way possible, but this moment is more fragile.

Touching the skin on Tyler's back makes his fingertips feel like they're on fire, but in a somewhat pleasing way. He wants to feel what it's like to touch Tyler all over, see if the burning would feel more like hell because of how _sinful_ the whole thing would be, or like heaven because of how _good_ it would be.

Josh moves the soap down to Tyler's shoulder blades, lips parted when Tyler slouches his shoulders forward so the skin is smoother. Tyler keeps looking back at Josh every now and then, making Josh even more nervous.

Josh bites on his lower lip when scrubbing over Tyler's shoulder blades, using his free hand to caress circles against the other with his thumb. When the suds of the soap wash away, he looks to Tyler's eyes who are staring back at him. He dips his head down and kisses at the bridge between his neck and back, then slowly goes to kiss between the shoulder blades.

He hears Tyler's breath hitch, and watches as Tyler lets his temple rest against the shower wall, "Keep going," Tyler orders in a breath.

Josh replies with a quick glance, then moves the soap further down just to where the curve of his ass begins. He looks downwards, and holy fuck, his dick is _so_ close to Tyler. He sinks down to his knees just like he had thought about earlier, and rubs the soap against Tyler's back. He lets the suds wash away before kissing random spots against that region of Tyler's back.

The sound of the water coming down has been drowned out by Tyler's heavy breathing, and Josh is amazed that Tyler gets so affected by the tiniest of things. He wonders if the boy could get riled up and fucked out just from one finger trailing up and down his cock, painfully waiting for a release.

Then Josh is face to face with Tyler's ass, and it isn't the first time he's seen it, but it may be the first time he's going to do more than just accidentally catch a glimpse of it.

He rubs the soap against his hands so they're slick, then puts the soap on the little bench connected to the wall. He massages Tyler's ass, gripping the skin every now and then just to get a breathy reaction out of Tyler.

Tyler's fingers reach back into his hair and latch within the curls. Josh looks up to see Tyler staring down at him with half lidded eyes and parted lips, "Are you really going to tease me at this point?" Tyler asks with little gasps in between.

Josh smiles but shakes his head, "Are you sure this is what you want? Like— I-I don't even know what you do want, in general," Josh says, wanting a confirmation and to be on a knowing basis because he just wants his friend to feel good. His _friend_ , the one he may be giving an orgasm to within the next half hour.

Tyler chuckles, petting Josh's head, "I'm positive. It's you who should be asking yourself that question because you didn't even want to shower with me in the first place," He brings up. Josh leans into Tyler's hand that's massaging his head and tries to forget that his hands are still holding onto Tyler's cheeks.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Josh replies smartly with a smirk. He whines when Tyler lightly smacks the top of his head, "Now, uh..." He trails off, referring to his other mentioning.

"We'll go at your pace. Do what you want," Tyler smiles comfortingly.

"You're awfully comfortable with letting your best friend get ready to give you an orgasm," Josh raises an eyebrow to the brunet. Tyler laughs and hides his face from Josh.

"I'd rather it be my best friend than a stranger," Tyler says, then pushes Josh's head down so it's facing his ass again, "Now stop teasing me."

Josh sighs with an eye roll, then slowly uses his hands to pull Tyler's cheeks apart from each other. Josh closes his eyes for a second, not believing that this is going to actually happen. He's going to put his tongue in Tyler's ass and Tyler is going to enjoy it. By the sounds of it, Tyler would enjoy anything Josh would give him.

Josh leans forward, licking a stripe up Tyler's exposed hole. The brunet's body darts forward and he gasps.

"Holy shit," Tyler says in surprise.

Josh looks up in concern, eyebrows furrowed, "Did I do something wrong already?"

Tyler shakes his head quickly with a growing grin on his face, "No way. Just haven't been rimmed before. S'nice, continue," He says. Josh frowns at that though, because it sounds like Tyler has done other nasty things with people who aren't him. He can't really complain though, because he can't say this is his first time rimming someone.

Josh removes the thoughts before Tyler gets too impatient and licks over the hole again, opening his mouth slightly when he pulls away and moved forward again to suck against the rim. Tyler's whines and moans get louder with every stripe licked and every movement against his hole. Josh grabs a cloth from the side and stuffs it in Tyler's mouth so his mom doesn't hear them.

Josh circles his tongue over the rim, pulling Tyler's cheeks further apart and dips his tongue inside of the brunet. He slowly moves his tongue deeper inside, the slurps against Tyler's hole when his tongue has gone as far as it can. Tyler whimpers against the cloth, grabbing the hair on the back of Josh's hair and keeping his head still while Tyler fucks himself against his tongue.

When Tyler gets tired of moving his hips back and forth, Josh pulls his tongue out and puts two fingers in his mouth. He can still taste the soap, which isn't there anymore but the taste is. His nose scrunches up in distaste, but he gets over it when he's slicked his fingers up with his saliva. He rubs a finger around Tyler's hole then uses the pad of his thumb to press over the entrance.

Tyler yanks the cloth out of his mouth and glares at Josh. Josh almost laughs at how flushed and fucked out Tyler looks, "I thought I told you not to tease me," Tyler grunts.

Josh smirks, lining both of his fingers up and presses them in. Tyler's jaw drops and he whines quietly, eyes rolling back along with his head. Josh keeps his fingers slow until the get halfway in, then he presses them all the way in instantly, drawing a cry out from Tyler.

Tyler flicks his temple making Josh mumble an _'ouch'_ , "What? You didn't want me to tease," He defends with a shrug. Tyler smiles a little but it fades when Josh begins moving his fingers around.

Josh pulls his hand back a little and then pushes them back in. He repeats a few times so Tyler can get used to it, and then begins to scissor his fingers. He stretches the walls around his fingers and then pulls his fingers out until only the fingertips are back in, then twists them when he thrusts them in quickly. He thrusts his fingers in relentlessly, then leans forward and sucks on Tyler's hole while finger fucking him.

Tyler becomes a mess above him, hands desperate for something to hold on to, and one holds onto one of the small benches with the shampoo on it while the other stays planted against the wall.

Josh hits everywhere except for where he knows Tyler wants him most. His wrist begins to get tired from the quick pace so he uses his other hand to hold his wrist and help him increase the intensity and speed. He stops when Tyler's hand is back in his hair and pulling him into a standing position.

Tyler doesn't turn around because of Josh's fingers still being inside of him, but pulls Josh forward so they can kiss. Josh lets one hand drift down to Tyler's cock and slides his hand up and down while he swallows Tyler's moans. He pulls out his fingers and then adds a third with the other two, pushing all three back into Tyler. Tyler moans into the kiss, it barely being a kiss anymore with Tyler gaping throughout everything happening.

Josh picks his speed up with his fingers again but makes his hand on Tyler's cock stay at a slow pace. He's thankful that he's a practicing drummer which lets him keep a diverse pace on both ends. His breath catches when feeling Tyler's hand on his cock, moving quickly against him. Josh leans forward so half of his body is against Tyler and leaves open mouthed kisses on Tyler's neck and shoulders. The sound of his fingers moving in and out of Tyler at a filthy pace is so dirty, but Josh loves it because Tyler gets to hear and feel himself getting fucked against Josh's fingers.

The grip on Josh's dick gets tighter and faster which makes Josh moan quietly against Tyler's skin. Then Tyler is suddenly shooting forward against the wall and shaking harder than before, "O-oh fuck, Josh, _t-there_ , please," Tyler cries out, moving back and forth on Josh's fingers and into Josh's hand. Josh watches Tyler's hips move back and forth like he _lives_ for it, and it makes himself feel even closer to coming.

"You gonna come for me?" Josh asks in a low tone, making his hand on Tyler's cock speed up to the same speed as his fingers inside Tyler. Tyler nods vigorously, whining and panting against the tile, "Gonna come just from my fingers. Do you know how fucking _hot_ that is?" Josh grunts, looking at Tyler with such concentration. Josh's eyebrows are furrowed and his lip stays bitten between his teeth.

Tyler gives one last moan and his body juts forward, white strips of come soon shooting onto his stomach, the tile, and Josh's hand. Josh pulls his fingers out slowly, but it's hard to focus on anything more with both of Tyler's hands on him. Tyler looks at him in the eyes and kisses him. Josh whimpers against Tyler's mouth, letting himself go instantly.

Josh sighs and leans against Tyler to turn the shower off. He pulls the curtain aside so they can hop out and then wraps Tyler in his towel and doesn't bother with his. He carries Tyler to his room that's connected and lays the boy on the bed and dries him as good as he can. Tyler's eyes shut and he turns on his stomach and Josh can dry his back.

When Josh is done, he goes to throw the towel in the hamper, but Tyler whines, "You're not dry. You need to dry yourself."

"I'm fine," Josh scoffs fondly, tossing the towel and pulling some boxers and shorts from his drawers. He throws some to Tyler for the brunet to put on, which he does. When they're both mildly dressed, Josh plops on his bed and looks to Tyler who's almost asleep, "So..."

"So..." Tyler trails off as well.

"Are we still friends?" Josh asks hesitantly.

Tyler cuddles up to his side and nods in affirmation, "Of course. There's no way I'd let you go after that awesome orgasm you just gave me," He giggles.

Josh shoves Tyler away jokingly with a hand over his heart, "Oh, I see how it is. You've been my friend for ten years just to use me for orgasms later on," He laughs. Tyler laughs too, but then returns to his sleepy state and lays on top of Josh. Josh goes to protest a little bit after, but then feels Tyler's breathing even up and realizes he's already asleep.

Josh doesn't know what this makes them, but won't mind if he gets to do those things with Tyler again. Being best friends is just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sin, i am a sin. if you made it to here then you are a sin too <3 find me @ littlejoseph on tumblr :)


End file.
